Bones Meets Eragon
by Boneslover73829
Summary: Palont, Galbatorix, Murtagh, Gravedigger, and Gormagon team up to wreak haveck on the Jeffersoion and Eragon's world. First fanfiction, read and review but be nice!


Roran, Eragon, and Saphira are found sleeping at the base of Helgrind- where the tech team Brennen, Hodgens, Angela, Booth, Cam, and Sweets are. Brennen and Cam are examining Katrina. Booth and Sweets walk to Roran who is now awake,"Oh, good you're up. now you can tells us who you are, who you're friend is, what that,"he pointed to Saphira,"thing is, identify the dead..."Booth was cut off by Roran who said,"wait whos dead? are you with the varden?"

Sweets answered this one proudly with,"We are from the F.B.I. and you better corporate and tell us who you are."

Brennen interrupted"Victim was female," she was examining Katrina's remains that were mostly all bone,"probably eighteen to twenty years old."

Roran said, "What?"

"The dead one,_she_ was eighteen to twenty years old,"Booth said with a hint of anger towards said, "Who is dead?"

"Sweetie, we thought you knew!" Angela said sweetly.

Roran said, "Hold on a second let me grab a hold of my thoughts..."trailing of. He said, "No,no,no,no,no,no,this can't be!"

At this point Booth was really not in the mood for babble that no one could understand so he said, "Okay pal, are you going to tell us what happened here or am I going to have to force it out of you?!"

Roran answered, "wait are you workers of Galbatorix?"standing with a hand where his hammer should have been. _It must have been confiscated _he thought. He got light-headed as he walked over to Angela, Cam, Hodgens, Brennen, and Zach, who were all talking to each other about the case.

"You shouldn't have gotten up so fast." Cam said with a worried expression like he was going to topple over on the remains and them.

Roran was now leaning on his cousin who was now asking an angry Booth what had transpired in the moments that he had been sleeping. At this point cam decided to step in and say, "Who are the varden anyway? One more question:where in the world are we?"

Eragons answer was simple,"The varden are a special group who are in a war against the evil king Galbatorix."

"Oh so kind of like 'Harry Potter'?" asked mister squintern Zach Addy.

standing next to saphira angela asked while taking pictures,"What is-" she was cut off by saphira who was now up and saying-in the minds of everyone around-"_I am not a what;but a who. now with that. Eragon, what is going on? The last time I checked we were fighting the ra'zac for Katri..."_ she trailed off noticing that below Cam and Brennen-who were both in disbelief of Saphira-was the remains of Roran's fiance Katrina. Roran was baffled as to why saphira stopped-it isn't like her to trail off he thought to himself.

"Whoa! is she a dragon?!" to Saphira now, "ARE YOU A DRAGON?!"

Angela now answering both his and her own question,"yes, she is a dragon. Are you satisfied now?"

To answer her question Hodgens said,"NO! She's amazingly awesome! I mean-wait. what's her name?"

sapira answered that one.

* * *

wendell, hodgens-who is sikked-saphira, and Eragon are in Hodgens' ookie room examining the particulates that were swabbed off Katrina.

Wendell -who is also sikked- asked Eragon,"Whoa, hold the phone! So you're a ... and she's a...?!," he didn't have to say rider or dragon because he knew the answer to his own question,"sweet!"

"Yep," answered Eragon and Saphira as if in unison.

"yea, I couldn't believe it either." Hodgens said as the Mass Spec. warmed up and started beeping. As soon as it did both Saphira and Eragon -still in unison-jumped and started to growl at it. Chuckling Hodgens stood and walked over to the Mass Spec. and took the piece of paper from it, reading the gobbleygook of particulates that it found while walking back to them and sitting down. Just as he sat down at his desk and started to reread the particulates off the paper Zach walked in with a tray of fake bones in one hand and the real one in the other and he said, "we have the lower half of the bones cleaned with an ID. Doctor Brennen and cam want us to do an experiment together-like old times-to see what might have caused the injuries that the vic. has sustained."

Roran stepped in and said, "We might not have to do that just yet."

Now Zach, Hodgens and Wendell were the ones in unison asking, "Why not?"

Eragon answered-stopping the unison he had with saphira-, "Because if Galbatorix and Murtagh were there, we know, then, that both of their dragons were there with them. Plus the fact that we already know the Ra'zac were there."

"Okay but we still want to do the experiment." the boys they asked, "Saphira would you assist us in the experiment?"


End file.
